Believe
by Silver Hunteress
Summary: All Haru wants is to make Yuki believe him... Yaoi


Believe

By: Silver Hunteress

Pairing: Yuki x Hatsuharu

Warnings: Yaoi, incest, boyxboy tonsil hockey (that's making out if you don't know ;D ) Oh, yeah, blatantly ignores canon relationships

A/N: I feel like I need a trumpet fanfare or something… Okay, making its first foray out of the notebook I present the very first one shot I have ever written… for ANYTHING (with a good deal of editing cause I knew it was amateurish when I was writing the damn thing)

Call it fall cleaning, I'm too lazy during spring.

"What are you doing here Haru?" Rin asked her companion.

Hatsharu looked confused, "Visiting you."

The horse rolled her eyes from the hospital bed, "That's not what I meant." The ox blinked. Rin sighed, "We broke up, Haru. What we had was a misguided fling spawned from friendship. So why are you here? What about Yuki?"

Haru sighed and sunk into the chair beside the bed, he looked up at Rin and she almost cried. The sadness in his eyes spoke volumes and she knew why the two-tone haired boy kept coming. He was lonely.

"he always thinks I'm joking, He doesn't realize I'm serious. I love him so much, Rin, but every time I tell him so… he just brushes it off," he ran a hand through his hair, "I just wish I knew how to make him believe me."

"Don't tell him," she suggested, "show him."

Haru nodded slowly.

"Isuzu-san? There's a Tohru Honda-san here to see you. Should I tell her you're busy?"

Hatsuharu stood, "Don't worry, I was leaving soon anyway." The nurse nodded and left. The ox hugged Rin gently, mindful of her I.V. "Thanks for the tip," he murmured and left, nodding a greeting to Honda-san as he passed.

"Yuki?"

The gray haired boy turned, "What's up, Haru?"

Haru was glad that he'd caught Yuki alone; Sensei was off doing who-knew-what, Kyo was at the dojo, and Haru just saw Honda-san at the hospital. Sensei's house was empty except for the ox and rat and the former couldn't be more pleased.

Haru stepped closer to the older boy, saying, "Yuki, you know I love you. I know you don't believe me." He came even closer. "I'm here-," he was hardly an inch away from the now cornered rat- "to change that."

Hatsuharu's breath ghosted over Yuki's face like a warm breeze. Yuki detected a hint of breath mint. "Haru, what are you-" Yuki's voice faltered when he looked into the younger's warm brown eyes. They were soft and tender, shining brightly and frighteningly close. The rat was backed against the wall and Haru's arms on either side effectively trapped him. The older boy tried to ignore the close proximity of his younger cousin and spoke again, "What about Rin?"

Haru leaned to Yuki's ear and spoke in a husky whisper, "She dumped me remember? It's over between us."

The rat shivered: the sultry sound of the ox's voice, the close proximity of his body, the intensity of his eyes… He could feel the overpowering blush painting his cheeks. It had been relatively easy to brush of the declarations of love Haru spouted off so casually, like greetings, like they were natural and frivolous this though, was harder to ignore… Much harder…

And dammit if his mind didn't just go to the gutter!

"Yuki," the other breathed, "I love you. How I felt about Rin doesn't even come close to how much I love you."

"Haru-"

The rat was cut off by the feel of the younger boy's lips pressing gentl against his own. He, in all honesty, wasn't sure what to do; Haru had never been so… insistent before. But kissing Haru was nice… really nice. So nice, in fact that he opened his mouth to the ox's request and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Oh, so gently Hatsuharu wrapped his arms around Yuki's slender waist, pulling the pair even closer. Even as Black Haru fought to get free in order to rip off the rat's clothes and ravish him in Sensei's living room White Haru kept the kiss gently, slow and unhurried, convincing Yuki of his words more with each passing second. Both would have been perfectly happy to stay like that forever but eventually, and very reluctantly they parted.

Yuki leaned his forehead on Haru's chest for a moment and whispered, "I believe you."

Haru smiled and they went back to kissing eventually making out on the couch which was how Kyo found them before screeching about common decency and 'Good God couldn't you have gone upstairs?' Haru didn't care (Yuki never cared what the cat thought anyway) Yuki believed, that was all that mattered.

-OWARI-


End file.
